Paradise
by Maraeli
Summary: Red and Betty's relationship is caught up in the onset of war. After December 7th, everything changes before their eyes. How will they cope with the events that take place? *CH 1 posted 6.1.02*


Paradise  
  
Disclaimer: All Pearl Harbor characters belong to Randall Wallace. Do own Big Blues nightclub.  
  
AN: I was getting tired of writing Rafe and Evelyn stories, so I decided that I would finally write a Red/Betty story. I got all this sudden inspiration from watching the movie before…hehe. Well here's the first chapter…enjoy! Don't forget to r&r. POV's are going to change around a bit from time to time. I'm starting off with Betty's POV.  
  
Chapter 1: Pickup Lines  
  
*~*  
  
As the train rolled along the track, each passing minute I couldn't help but to think about how much fun tonight was going to be. I sighed and sat back in my seat, listening in to the other nurses' conversations.  
  
"If the call of duty means seeing 150 men in their underwear every day then we are here to serve!" Barbara shouted as everyone laughed. I giggled; Barbara could be such a handful sometimes.  
  
"I can't believe it! Saturday night in New York City! Do you know what they're doing where I come from?" I sighed dreamily as I rested my chin into my hand.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Nothing," I giggled.  
  
"That's why you join the Navy hun, to get out of that dusty old town and see the world," Barbara said as she patted my knee.  
  
"May I remind you, Barbara, that we're Navy nurses, not tourists," Sandra stated as if she had read it out of a book.  
  
"I try to do my patriotic duty…and to meet guys," Martha said as she smirked.  
  
"Me too," I laughed as I played with my necklace.  
  
"Girls, we're going to have so much fun tonight in the city," Evelyn said as she smiled.  
  
"You gotta tell them the story Evelyn!" Barbara shouted.  
  
"What story?" Martha questioned playfully.  
  
"Oh come on, tell us!" I said.  
  
"Oh it's such a long story," Evelyn stated.  
  
"We've got time," Martha said matter-of-factly as everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"I saw it happen," Barbara said.  
  
Evelyn began her tale of how she met this cocky pilot named Rafe four weeks ago. I carelessly listened to her tale and sighed as I thought about how much I wanted someone like that to love me. I rested back in my seat and closed my eyes. Maybe tonight would be my night to meet someone. Tonight could be the night that I could finally be lucky in love.  
  
*~*  
  
As we entered Big Blues nightclub, I automatically knew that I was going to have a wonderful time. We had all just received word that we being shipped off to Hawaii. Hawaii. What could be more perfect than that? I scooted into a booth with Sandra and Martha and studied the forms of people dancing, laughing, and having a good time. I chatted with Martha for a little while, talking about this and that.  
  
"Come on, let's go and find us some men in uniform!" I laughed above the music.  
  
"Whatever you say," Martha shrugged as she followed me onto the dance floor.  
  
We danced with some recruits for awhile and I was just about to head back to the table when a handsome pilot stopped me.  
  
"Hi I'm Red, Red St—St—Strange," he said with a stutter.  
  
Martha eyed me cautiously and slowly turned to leave.  
  
"She's all yours sailor," Martha said as she patted me on the arm and left.  
  
I turned back to the young man.  
  
"Your last name's Strange?" I asked him.  
  
"No, it's Winkle," he answered as I nodded.  
  
"Oh. Do you always stutter?" I questioned him.  
  
"No, only when I'm…" he stuttered.  
  
"Nervous?" I giggled.  
  
"Yea," he answered.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I asked as I led him towards the dance floor.  
  
"Sure," he nodded as we began to sway to a slow song that the band has just started to play.  
  
We must've danced to about five songs that night. I found out that he was 23 years old, six years older than me. He came from Concord, Massachusetts and joined the navy when he was 21. I told him a little about me, and before we knew it, it was almost time for me to leave.  
  
"I sure had a good time tonight Betty," he said as he walked me back over to the table.  
  
"So did I," I said as I smiled at him.  
  
"Where are you gonna be stationed next?" he asked me.  
  
"Pearl Harbor, what about you?" I answered, silently wishing that he would be stationed in the same place.  
  
"The same," he said.  
  
We walked back to the hotel, which only happened to be two blocks away. As we reached the revolving doors, he looked me right in the eyes and bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back, and then hugged him as I turned to leave.  
  
"So I guess I'll be seeing you in Pearl then?" he questioned.  
  
"I guess so," I giggled as I kissed him once again on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Betty," he said as he hailed a cab.  
  
"Good night Red," I said as I waved and entered the hotel.  
  
As I entered my hotel room that I shared with Sandra, I flopped down on the bed and sighed. I couldn't believe my luck. I finally found a guy that actually liked me. I rolled over, turned the light off, and closed my eyes, as I dreamt of what life was going to be like now that I had Red by my side. 


End file.
